realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xiaoyu1973/San D~Oria Mission 1-9 中文攻略
接任务请看清楚任务名，以免接错任务！！每次Rank 升级后去吧水晶值灌满，以免接不到任务！！！ Rank 1-1 ：斥侯倒 (M1) (Smash the Orcish Scouts) *内容 打倒（Orcish Fodder），并在其手上取得 （斧头）一把。 *目的地 由 S.San d' Oria 西门（West Gate）出发，在近城门附近的地方。（红线范围内） *解决方法 在 W.Ronf. 找寻 Fodder，并取得后，拿回城给士兵（取得任务那个），之后，用 Trade Command ，把斧头给他。 *注意事项 如果 Solo 的话，请在 Level 7-8 时才去打，因 Fodder 附近会有 Orcish Mesmerizer （会出魔法），以及 Orcish Grappler （会如苦行僧一样以双手攻击）。 Rank '1-2 ：退治 (M2) (Bat Hunt) （注意:此任务可以重复，别接错任务了，看任务名字接任务，做完了就接1-3。第2次接这个任务的人，直接在AH 买Bat fang 交易给任务起始者即可！） *条件 完成 Rank 1-1 *内容 去东南面（E.Ronf.），龙王墓（龙王墓）打蝙蝠，从中得到「铠小札」 *目的地 龙王墓（King Ranperre's Tomb），由 East Ronf. 出发，向南走。 *解决方法 先调查龙王墓的墓碑（H-10），之后打倒在墓中的 Ding Bats，取得Orcish Mail Scales.回来之后点击接任务的NPC，然后交易给他即可完成任务！ *注意事项 因龙王墓地图是不可能买到的，所以，事先完成取得龙王墓地图的 Quest，另外，如你的 level 不是很高，请在隧道入口附近打蝙蝠。 '''Rank '''1-3 ：子供救助 (M3) (Save the Children) （注意:此任务可以重复，别接错任务了，看任务名字接任务，做完了就接2-1） 条件 完成 Rank 1-2 *内容 去野营阵（Ghelsba Outpost）救回被（Orcish）掳走到的小孩。 *目的地 由 W.Ronf. 西北面小路上 Ghelsba Outpost *解决方法：在门卫接到任务后，去North San doria 的教堂（M-6）跟Arnau说话，然后去到 Ghelsba Outpost（G-10)，图中间会有一间屋仔，开门后会有剧情，之后，入去打boss以及两只会放箭 Orcish 。 *打倒全部 3 只之后，会得到小屋键（锁匙），之后再入小屋一次，会有救人剧情，之后回城报告。 *注意事项 入屋要先由未解过任务的人调查门，当他们消失之后其他人要即刻进入，否则有可能进不去。（注意：私服直接点击门2次有剧情即可回去交任务。） *另，boss较弱，level 12 之战士 solo 有余。 *回报 会得到 1000G 的报酬，以及升至 Rank 2 。（注意：然后灌满水晶，接2-1.） '''Rank '''2-1 ：救助训练 (M4) (The rescue Drill)（把水晶值灌满！看任务名字接任务！） *条件 完成 Rank 1-3，把水晶值灌满！ *内容 去高原（La Theine Plateau）参加骑士团办的救助训练。 *目的地 由 W.Ronf. 向南进入 L.T. *解决方法ffxisf:到E-6 点击NPC 从上依次点到下，然后进洞跟里面水池旁的2个NPC说话，然后出来从洞口依次点击NPC点击到最上面随机得到1把剑 Bronze Sword.然后进洞把剑交易给石头后的Ruillont，然后再出来，在白色蒲公英那里找Vicorpasse.跟他说话得到keyitem:Rescue training certificate.回去找门卫交任务即可！） *注意事项 小心峡谷底之 Funguar 会主动攻击人，而钟乳洞内的 Bat 亦一样。 *'2-2不做 直接灌水晶给门口挂水晶的NPC 灌满了 直接接2-3 Rank '''2-3 ：他国回 (M6) (Journey Abroad) *条件 完成 Rank 2-1 把灌水晶灌满 *内容 要去其他两国（Bastok 及 Windurst）。 *目的地 Bastok 之 Palobough 以及 Windurst *解决方法 接到任务之后入宫殿（N.San d' Oria）找到 Halver，对话得到keyitemetter to the consuls.各国领事绍介状给你，之后就可以出发去其他两国。 *由于去既次序会影响最后要打的boss，以下建议完成 Bastok 的任务先。 '''Bastok 编 *在拍卖行AH，Others > Misc. 买到 item：Mine Gravel，这样就省去挖矿了 *到Bastok: Metalworks (I-9)二楼的红国领事馆找NPC: Savae E Paleade 对话CS,在去Bastok总统房间找Pius对话，在去酒吧（在电梯旁）里找Grohm（G-9）对话，他会给你3个挖矿的工具，完毕之后去Bastok外面的BCNM地图Palborough Mines，（地图可在Bastok买到）。到达I-8用电梯到达3层，在I-6你会发现合成矿的机器，在上层点下把手Refiner Lever.选择yes. 然后把AH买到的Mine Gravel 交易给Refiner Lid，必须的再次按下把手，机器冒烟后，跳下去在机器的最下面你会找到一个把手，按下之后会给你 Mythril Sand. *在地图Palborough MinesH-8找船，可以直接返回Bastok Mines，完事去B城Metalworks (I-9)红国的大使馆找Savae E Paleade交易给他， *OK完成。 Windurs' 编' *到达W城Windurst Woods红国大使馆，跟NPC: Mourices 对话，完事去 Windurst Walls的Heavens Tower（大树），找到NPCKupipi对话，得到Key Item: Dark Key， *准备完毕去W城外面的Gidden 小鸟城地图 BCNM场杀死NMBlack Dragon，之后会有CS剧情发生得到蓝字keyitem:Kindred crest. *回到W城Windurst Woods红国大使馆 ，找NPC:Mourices 对话，得到蓝字 key item:Kindred Report. Windurst任务搞定。 *回到北部红国皇宫找NPC:Halver. 对话，Rank升到3，奖励金子3000gil. Rank 3-1 ： 潜入计划 (M7) (Infiltrate Davoi) *'（不要接这个任务，把水晶值灌满！看任务名字接任务！直接接3-3:Appointment to jeuno）' Rank 3-3 ：大使馆赴任 (M9) (Appointment to jeuno) *条件 完成 Rank 3-2 或完成 Rank 3-1 加灌水晶灌爆 *内容 出任 Jeuno 大使。 *目的地 Jeuno *解决方法 接到任务后，先进入皇宫找Halver谈话，然后点击皇帝的大门Door:Great Hall发生剧情，皇帝(Destin)会希望你到 Jeuno 的领事馆一行，并给你keyitemetter to the Ambassador. *之后，到 Jeuno 4楼(Ru'Lude Gardens)的 San d'Oria 领事馆G-9，跟Nelcabrit说话进入剧情，会给你救领事的任务，地点会是 Quifm 塔。 进入塔后一直向塔顶进发，塔由下、中、上三部份组成，途中会经由转移点到达另一部份（注：详细地图将后补），而此行的目的地将会是塔顶的第 10 层。到达第 10 层后，会进入一个很大的空间。 各人虽要在这里等敌人 Proplivrion 的出现，而此敌人会每隔 10 至 15 分钟会出现。 打倒它后会得到锁匙，队中所有人都要拿一条，另外，很多时这儿会实行转流制，必须等之前的队伍集齐锁匙离开才可开始，是日本人定的。另外，这里除了此敌人之外，还有其他 Giant 和 Thunder Elemental，所以，最好先解决 Thunder Elemental。 集齐后，到升降机处使用锁匙，经过长楼梯便可到达底层，里面有三间房，大家要进入自己国家的房间，在地图右面的三个圆形便是三间房，由上至下分别是 Windurst 、San d'Oria 和 Bastok 国家的房间，在这里，同样要使用之前得到的锁匙才可开门。将钥匙Delkfutt key 交易给Cermet Door 发生剧情，并得到keyitemelkfutt key(私服是这样的)，返去 Jeuno 4楼 的 San d'Oria 领事馆报告便完成。 *注意事项 Quifm 塔的地图，可完成在 Port Jeuno 往 Qufim 出口处之委托而得到。 *另，这一个任务是 3 个国家共通的，可以跟其他国家的玩家组队完成。 *回报 会得到 5000G 的报酬，以及升至 Rank 4 。 Rank 4 ： 魔晶石夺 (M10) (Magictite(San d'Oria)（把水晶值灌满！看任务名字接任务！） *内容 取得三粒魔晶石。 *目的地 Davoi, Beadeaux, Oztroja City *事前预备 完成 Rank 3-3 后，把水晶交给士兵，之后在-庭大使馆跟大使对话便可接到任务以及得到「大公面会许可证」。 *之后，到旁边的 Jeuno 大公使馆找大王，他要求玩家找寻 3 粒「魔晶石」，而酬劳是会得到「飞空艇PASS」。大王会告诉你先找天晶堂的 Aldo 帮手， *为了去见Aldo，你可以完成一个任务，也可以就去拍卖行买Tenshodo Invite（Other->Misc.栏里） （或者你可以从队伍中的其他成员身上获得，当你把这个出示给NPC后，你会重新获得一张）。去左边的 low Jeuno Auction House 的房间里(Door: "Neptune's Spire")。在入口处，与Ghebl Damonohe 交易Tenshodo Invite，得到Keyitem并返回Tenshodo invite,即可成为天晶堂的成员。 进入天晶堂一直往里面走，将在最里面一个门Door:Aldo's Room ，你将看到在里面的Aldo （J-8）。和Aldo对话并获得silver bell。 *在和Aldo对话完以后，往回走点2个门，找一个矮子sattal-mansal和他对话，他要求得到两件物品你必须交易给他，才可以得到进入Beadeaux 的 magicite room 的重要物品。 *这2个任务品是在Beadeaux 的BOSS：De'Vyu Headhunter 和 Go'Bhu Gascon 分别掉Quadav Charms 和 Quadav Augury Shells. 先交易Quadav augury shell得到Black matinee necklace,在交易Quadav Charm得到Coruscant rosary. *在AH中买Coeurl Meat。如果你不能找到这些东西，你能与在Meriphataud 的Coeurls（怪物）打斗而获得。 *去Upper Jeuno，靠近Armor shop ，并找到Baudin（G-7） 先点击他对话，选择第1个：I'll do it ....，然后与他交易野豹肉Coeurl Meat,而获得一件能进入Davoi magicite room的物品Keyitem:Crest of Davoi。 *在Upper Jeuno往回走，并找到Paya-Sabya(I-8)。和他对话并可看到剧情。 *去Low Jeuno(H-9的Door:Muckvix's junk shop)一直往里面走， 与Muckvix（H-10）对话，你将获得一件能进入Oztroja magicite room 的物品Keyitem:Yagudo torch。 *在所有的准备工作做好了以后，去三个能重新获得magicites 的地方！ *Beadeaux Magictite *到了Beadeaux后，一直靠左边走，进了洞后还一直靠左，切图就到了Qulun Dome，进去之后点击门Door，点击yes.在往前走就看到Magictite.点击进入很长的剧情，剧情之后得到keyitem:Magicite: Aurastone. *Davoi Magicite *进了Davoi之后，一直靠右走，过了桥之后在G-7往左走,你会看到透明门:Wall of Dark Arts,点击它选择yes.然后进去到Monastic Cavern,进去之后一直往前走，将会看到Magicite，点击很长的剧情后得到Magicite:Optistone. *Oztroja Magicite *进了鸟人洞后，找到第1个扳手门（注意有陷阱），上了楼梯到第2层后，右拐，一直右走到了露天的台子还继续右走，然后下楼梯了，还一直靠右走就可以在H-9的地方看到Brass door,点击火把Torch Stand，选择yes,然后右拐，看到门点击进去就到了Altar Room.进去之后一直前走看到水晶柱：Magictite，点击完剧情得到keyitem:Magicite:Orastone. 在获得了3个 magicite时，去Jeuno 4楼，向国王报告（点击Door:Audience Chamber剧情完，得到keyitem:airship pass.)然后到San dOria国家的领事馆报告便可得到 10,000G 以及升上 Rank 5。 *注意事项 由 Rank 4 升上 Rank 5 ，只需完成此任务便可。 *(跟 Rank 3-3 一样是 3 个国家共通的，可以跟其他国家的玩家组队完成。) Rank 5-1 ：护符 (M11) (The Ruins of Fei'Yin)（把水晶值灌满！看任务名字接任务！） *内容 取得护符。 *目的地 冰河： (Fei-yin) *事前预备 取得冰河（山多委托）以及（温达斯委托）的地图 *解法：去皇宫发生剧情，跟Halver对话，然后去Souther SandOria F-9 找士兵Endracion，会再要你到皇宫中找Halver对话，这一次，他会给你一个护符（在重要物品一栏中keyitem: New Fei'yin Seal），并要你到冰河一行。 *之后，由北山多的城门离开，向东北出发，沿路向北走，便可到达冰河地区(也就是V 点)。此地区的魔物对 LV 50 来说是乐胜，但需小心他们会放石化魔法。 *到达 Fei-yin 塔，到一楼 K-8 的地方进入 Burning Circle，在广大的密室中会见到三只骨，只要打倒最高大的一只(也就是中间那个Archlich Taber'quoan)便可以了。 *打倒骨王之后，各人都会得到一个新护符（keyitem：Burnt Seal ），之后，回国再找Halver看过剧情便可完成了。 *注意事项： 由于系 BC 战，每次只可以最多 6 人的队部进入。 跟 Rank 3-3 一样是 3 个国家共通的，可以跟其他国家的玩家组队完成。 另外，BC 等级限制为 LV 50，请准备适合的装备（私服是无等级限制，2号轻松获胜！）。 *骨会使用全体魔法，强烈建议魔师们保持远距离。此外，在骨王之倒下之时，不停会有其他骨加入，但可以不必理会它们，只要骨王一倒下，就可以完成了。 Rank 5-2 ：闇王讨伐 (M12) (The Shadow Lord)（把水晶值灌满！看任务名字接任务！） *条件 完成 M11 *内容 打倒闇之王。 *目的地 王间 *1.跟Halver 说话，然后去找国王Prince Trion,F-6 ， *2，去恶魔城暗王的住所,不知道路的带个知道路的， *3，打完BCNM 发生很长的剧情之后，得到Shadow Fragment（去Norg就开启了ZM天空任务） *4，回去找Halver 交任务就升到RANK6 了！） *注意事项 由 Rank 5 升上 Rank 6 ，只需完成此任务便可。 *跟 Rank 3-3 一样是 3 个国家共通的，可以跟其他国家的玩家组队完成。 Rank 6-1 （完成 Rank 5 后再把约 1-2 Sets 水晶交给士兵 ） *内容 找到「梦幻花」。 *目的地 西 Altepa 沙漠（新地方，需要追加碟） *事前预备 Rank 6 以后的任务需要追加碟，以及玩家需要到新地方进行，可打锁匙 3 支换新地方的 Airpass ，或以 148,000 在 Port Jeuno 买到。 *应先购买新地方的地图以及取得新地方的传送石。 *白魔请尽可能取得新白屋的传送魔法。 *解决方法 先找国王，跟他报告打倒闇王的事。然后，和城门士兵对话后，会接到新任务，士兵会会告诉你要进城去找宰相，跟宰相对话后，他会要你去再找国王。 *国王会要你去找梦幻花，找到后要将它种在死去的王妃的后花园。之后，动身到西 Altepa 找花。 *梦幻花在西沙漠 (G-7) 的水泉旁，花名叫「Dreamer Rose」，找一个人去调查后，会 POP 仙人掌 NM Sabotender Enamprado，打倒仙人掌后，需每一个人都去再调查一次 Dreamer Rose 的位置，便可得到梦幻花（重要物品栏）了。 *之后，回国向国王报告，会得到指示把花带到王妃后花园，进入花园范围会有 Event ，看完后便完成任务。 *注意事项 仙人掌会使用全体攻击－针千本，会有大约 200-300 的伤害值，因此魔师们应站到水泉另一边辅助攻击。 *这个任务是可以以联盟的队伍进行的，建议需要 Level 60 之上，12-18 人左右，另，亦可以找其他国人的玩家帮手完成。 *后话 在 Event 中，园丁会在地上检到一张纸，他会问玩家那张纸是否属于你的，选是或不是的结果都一样，最后你会在重要物品栏中找到。 *另外，完成 M13 之后，可以继续再完成 M14，因此，找人帮忙时可以找想完成 M13 以及 M14 的人一起去。 回报 - Rank 6-2 ：龙王眠场所 (M14) (Ranperre's Final Rest) 注意：如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 ' *条件 完成 M13 ， *内容 到龙王墓调查。 *目的地 龙王墓 *解决方法 接到任务后，到王城找王子，之后会进入 Event，王子会要你到龙王墓调查。 之后，到龙王墓 (H-8) 的地方，会发现一个紧闭的门，调查后会有 3 只 NM 骨，打倒之后，再一次调查会进入 Event，完成 Event 之后会得到一块石碑，把石碑取回交给城门的士兵，他会告诉你石碑需要 1 日时间（真实时间）解读。 *第 2 天再去找城门士兵，他会要你去找王子，王子要你再一次到龙王墓同一个地方调查，看完 Event 后便可以回城向士兵报告，之后便完成了。 *注意事项 这个任务是可以以联盟的队伍进行的，建议需要 Level 60 之上，12-18 人左右，另，亦可以找其他国人的玩家帮手完成。 *至于石碑解读时间，如果是在晚上 00:00 （日本时间）前交回，便可以在00:00 之后取回；但如果是在 00:00 之后，便要在第 2 天的 00:00 之后才可取回。 *回报 会得到 40,000G 的报酬，以及升上 Rank 7 。 '职级 7-1 ：教皇威信 (M15) (Prestige of the Papsque) 注意：如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *条件 完成 Rank 6 ，如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *内容 到王城的监狱调查。 *目的地 王城的监狱 *解决方法 先跟城门士兵对话，取得任务后，士兵会要你先到王城找教皇。教皇在大圣堂 3 楼的房间中，完成 Event 后，得知情报要你到王城的监狱去。 *在王城监狱 (E-7) 的地方和士兵对话，会转移到下层 I-6 的地方，之后，到 E-10 的出口处，会看到一个高台，会发现「？？？」，调查后会 POP Monk NM 一只，打倒它后，每人再调查一次，之后，回城报告就可以完成。 *注意事项 这个任务是可以以联盟的队伍进行的，建议需要 Level 60 之上，12-18 人左右，另，亦可以找其他国人的玩家帮手完成。 *在跌落下层时，会有几只主动攻击的O者O里，亦有丁度相手的魔物（level 60），因此，最好等齐人后，由前卫们先跌落，之后，后卫才跌落。 *回报 - Rank 7-2 ：兽人兵器秘密 (M16) (The secret Weapon) 注意：如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *条件 完成 M16 ，如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *内容 到 Yuhgott 岩屋调查及打倒兽人的兵器。（BC 战） *目的地 Yuhgott 岩屋 *如果你是80+去做这任务 啥也别说 干就完了。 *先跟城门士兵对话，取得任务后，便可到岩屋挑战。 *进入 BC 后，会有 Event，敌人为兽人 (ORC)，并有以下各职业： *Reaper Clan Warmachine（战车） *Wolf Clan Warmachine（战车） *Derakbak of Clan Wolf（龙骑士） *Jagidbod of Clan Reaper（狩人） *Darokbok of Clan Reaper（骑士） *建议顺序打倒次序为：战车－＞战车－＞龙骑士－＞狩人－＞骑士。 *打倒全部敌人后，会有 Event 以及得到一件重要物品，之后，回城向城门士兵报告便可以了。 *注意事项 这个任务找人比较麻烦，必须要是同一个国家，而且接到这个任务才可以进行。 *请注意，BC 战时限为大约 30 分钟，30 分钟后不论胜负，都会强制送出。 *回报 会得到 60,000G 的报酬，以及升上 Rank 8 。 Rank 8-1 注意：如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *去Chateau d'Oraguille 会直接产生CS，看完动画和Halver对话，他会告诉你去Quicksand Caves并且获得Drops of Amnio. *在Eastern Altepa Desert H-10进入Quicksand Caves，前往D-9 左转向南尽头 沙漏 直接掉下去 然后一直贴这左边走到头 就看到喷泉了。 *检查喷泉 会出两个章鱼怪，干死 然后在查看喷泉 会得到所需蓝字 *返回照Halver对话。等1分钟左右在从皇宫出去 到Northern San d'Oria 自动剧情。 Rank 8-2 注意：如未能接到任务，请灌水晶 *接任务，接完直接去皇宫照国王门过CS *然后去Temple of Uggalepih，从J-12进去。在从F-5出去 一直贴左边走 从另一口回到Temple of Uggalepih。然后进去之后右转， *看到各门 开门一直贴这左边走。一直到有个机器人 干死开门进去 上正对面楼梯 左转 然后靠右走 这时你看地图 上边最下面会有 *各凸起块 那就是目的地.. 排列顺序是从地图左到右1 2 3 4 ，先点1 3 4门里？？？ 然后在点1 3 4 ？？？ *获得3各蓝字之后 去点2的门 会有2个怪出现 干死。然后在调查2的门 有看到 You could not find Lightbringer here. Your investigation is over. 这句话就OK了。然后回到Chateau d'Oraguille检查门看动画。 *'完活 你可以去潇洒了。。RANK 9了。' Category:Blog posts